I do Believe in Magic
by Draco Malfoy is Blonde
Summary: Harry is hunting down a girl, a girl who hasn't crossed his mind for twenty years, a girl he left to die. A muggle girl who wanted to be apart of this world, even at the height of the war. A muggle who believes in magic. Harry/Ginny. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_AN; Just quickly. This is a Novella, only 8000 words, but its finished, I'll update a chapter a day, so why not? A bit different._

_My very first fic where Ginny doesn't die or go mad! But that hatred does carry over a bit, so she's a bit of a nob but that's not the focus here._

_I might continue it eventually, but I'm working on two more full stories and another one shot as we speak so it wont continue for a while. Might be a good start for a different plot bunny one day - damn things breed like rabbits in my head._

_Thanks for reading, on with the story!_

* * *

"I don't believe you."

The girl was obviously drunk, Harry thought, a muggle in London her hair black and her eyes blue. She had spent the last two hours running from death eaters with the other muggles. She had watched her friends get killed, a red-head boy and a short brown haired girl. Harry himself watched as Voldemort used the cruciatus curse on her. She had been throwing bricks at him, beat two Death Eaters to death with a pole laying in the rubble.

"What's your name?" Harry asked desperately. They were in London, he wasn't entirely sure where, a club and an office building lay in ruins in the street.

"Doesn't matter." She said. Her gut had been ripped open, blood spilled over her front and onto the street. He face was bruised and battered, hair matted with blood.

"It does matter." Harry told her.

"No, it doesn't," She hissed. "I spent my whole life waiting for something _better_ to happen to me, and this is what I get?" She spat at him.

"I discover magic as I'm dying. I'd prefer to j-just die."

Her eyes were cold and Harry stood.

"Fine," He said, "There's nothing I can do for you anyway." and he walked away.

Harry stood and called out for Ron or Hermione.

"Harry?" Harry ran to Ron, who was knelt over Hermione, who was hurt. The battle in the Department of Mysteries had spilled from the Ministry and onto the street. Fudge and the Aurours had arrived as Voldemort summoned the rest of his Death Eaters.

"Harry, Sirius-"

"Don't," Harry said, "Are you okay, Hermione?"

She shook her head, "My, my chest hurts."

Ron had fierce welts up and down his own arms from the brains and was bleeding from a cut on his hairline.

"Where are the healers?" Harry helped Ron carry Hermione away, looking for someone who could help them.

* * *

"Leave me."

"Miss, please-"

"I said leave me! Let me die, please!"

The healer huffed and cast a sleeping spell on the muggle girl.

"Stubborn bint."

The girl was levitated along with the other magical casualties.

"This ones a muggle," Healer Smith grunted.

"Stubborn one," She explained. Smith grunted again.

"Damn Muggles." He said.

* * *

**Muggle Refuses Memory Modification**

_This morning in the aftermath of the overnight death eater attack on the MoM and surrounding Muggle London a muggle currently in St. Mungos is refusing memory modification. This Muggle, Miss Charlotte Arden, after evading Ministry Aurours, fled St. Mungos screaming that 'everyone has a right to know.'_

_The Statute of Secrecy has been severely breached by this slip in aurour vigilance and..._

Harry stopped reading and looked at the picture of the Muggle girl; the girl he left to die.

In the picture she was glancing over her shoulder at the photographer as she flung herself around a corner and out of sight. Her long black hair swung around her shoulders, her bright eyes shining.

Harry pushed the paper away and thunked his head on the table of the great hall. Ignoring his slightly stony friends.

He was just waiting to go back to the Dursley's now.

* * *

"Good Evening, I'm Connor Cooper and this is the six o' clock news, the hot topic today, a woman Charlotte Arden, 17 has escaped her cell at a mental asylum, already killing two men, Miss Arden is insane and dangerous."

Harry stopped at the door of the sitting room again and looked at the photograph of the girl he left to die.

"Now over to you, Richie, with the sport."

Harry left the sitting room before his relatives noticed him, he went up to his room and shut the door, back to it, eyes closed.

"Harry Potter."

Harry nearly screamed like a girl but the years of abuse at the Dursley's kept him quiet.

"Charlotte Arden?" Harry choked out.

"You remembered, I'm touched."

"What do you want?" Harry said. He was scared of this girl, her eyes were cold and her hand was gently clasping a metal bat.

"I want to be apart of it."

He knew what she meant, of course he did. When Dudley chased off anyone who spoke to you you quickly learnt how to entertain yourself. Fiction.

"I don't-"

"Teach me," She whispered, "Please, there's nothing left for me with the muggles-"

"You're a muggle." Harry pointed out.

"I was reading a book," She hissed, "Fact and Fiction about Muggles today," She told him, "Fifity percent of Muggleborn children are _missed_ by the Hogwarts registry. Help me, please?"

"I don't know-"

"Harry please?" She dropped her bat and darted forward. "Even if I can't use magic, I can learn, all about it, this is a world I want to live in."

Harry looked at her in pity.

"No," He said, "The Wizarding World isn't somewhere you can-"

"Fine," She said, "I'll find my own way in."

* * *

Harry didn't hear about Charlotte Arden for 21 years.

It wasn't for a long time that she came into his thoughts again, He was 36 years old when he found the old prophet, had three kids and had been married to Ginny for years now. He never thought about her after fifth year, she left him at the Dursley's totally confused that night but after that night Dumbeldore came to pick him up and he didn't think about her again. He didn't even tell Ron and Hermione.

Harry wondered about Charlotte Arden.

"Gin?" He called down the stairs, it was only Ginny, Lily and Himself at home now that Albus and James had started Hogwarts, and he had hardly any work to do for the Aurour office.

"Yeah hun?" Ginny yelled back.

"I'm going out, kay?"

"Alright babe, dinner's at eight!"

Harry picked up a handful of floo powder and went to the Ministry.

He hated going into the Department of Mysteries but since all the records were stored down here he was here quite a lot as Head Aurour.

"Mr. Potter!"

"Hello Sean," Harry greeted the DoM Guide the same as he always did, the over excitable intern smiled happily at him and led him through the spinning room to the Hall of Records.

"Birth, Death, Marriage, Criminal, Divorce, Adoption, Medical, Education or Miscellaneous?" Sean asked as usual.

"Criminal, Charlotte Arden."

"Arden?" Sean asked. "Don't recall that one."

He looked through a little filing cabinet along the wall, pulling out a file labeled 'A' and looked at a list in that.

"No Arden," He said, "Wait, Elizabeth Arden is here, muggleborn, any relation you think?"

"Who were her parents?" Harry asked. Sean went to the Births cabinet and pulled out another 'A' file.

"Parents..." Sean said slowly. "Mr. Harold Arden and Miss Jasmine Booth."

"Mr. Arden have any other children?"

"Charlotte Arden, she's... hmm doesn't say."

"Check Misc." Harry said. Sean nodded and went to that cabinet.

"Here!" He shouted. "Charlotte Arden," He read out.

"Muggle, requires memory modification, status; incomplete."

"And?" Harry pressed, Sean shrugged.

"Give me that!" Harry snatched the papers and red them himself.

"That's it," Harry said, "Her whole file is a whole peice of paper for six words!"

"Despicable," Sean agreed, "Total waste of paper!"

"Thank you!" Harry cried, then marched out of the Hall of Records.

"That one, sir," Sean pointed to the exit for Harry, who thanked him and continued his angry march out.

"Ok, ok, Charlotte Arden, where have you gone." Harry muttered, then he flooed to St. Mungo's.

The welcome which greeted him sourly and directed him to level four.

"Healer Jarl Steinburg at your service Mr. Potter."

Harry shook the healers hand, He was a strong man, with very dark grey hair and a wrinkled face, tattoos were just visible underneath his green sleeves.

"I was looking for information on the Muggle Charlotte Arden."

Harry took a step back at the mans wicked smile at the name.

"Feisty one that one," He said, "she knocked out three of our Obliviatiors. Screaming how she would never forget magic." His smile, if possible got wider (and more unnerving but Harry wouldn't admit to that.)

"What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"Ugh," He scratched his head. "From what I remember she grabbed a woman apparating away and disappeared."

"Remember who it was?" Harry asked, "Anything?"

"Hmmm," Steinburg pondered. "Slim woman, Blonde. From what I remember she was looking for a husband or son or something, I was just head of the Obliviators then though, always between here and the Ministry, I'm glad they made a division of Obliviatiors here."

"Slim and blonde, I think I know who that was."

* * *

"Mr. Potter," Narcissa Malfoy looked at him in shock. "Forgive me, I didn't expect you here, um, tea?"

"If its not too much trouble, I wanted to ask you some questions." Harry paused when she looked worried, "Off the record, this is something of a personal interest investigation, you have no obligation to answer."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, I'll help however I can."

"Harry, Please, Mrs Malfoy." Harry said following her into a tearoom. "I'm looking for a Muggle named Charlotte Arden? I think she escaped Mungo's by grabbing you as you apparated away after the attack on the Hall of Prophecy."

"I remember her," Narcissa said, putting her teacup on the table. "She grabbed me, there was nothing I could do, I was going to Gringotts, to take out some, um, 'just in case' money."

Harry nodded.

"Did you see where she went after that?" Harry asked.

"God, it was twenty years ago Harry," Narcissa whispered. "I think she ran into the library."

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy, for your time."

"Why the sudden interest, Harry?" Narcissa asked. Harry looked at her again. The woman who won the war - and all for her son.

"I met her," He said, "twice. Before she disappeared."

"You just want to see what became of her, then?" Narcissa asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, "just wondering, I guess. She so badly wanted to be apart of our world."

"alright." Narcissa said quietly, "Good luck then, Mr. Potter."

"Harry, please, Mrs Malfoy." Harry reminded her and he left.

The library in Diagon Alley was in the center of the twisted street, the only way to get there was a thin alleyway between Flourish and Blotts and Quality Quiddich Supplies. It was funny, Hermione never found it because once they went to Flourish and Blotts she always hurried them past Quality Quiddich Supplies as fast as she could. It was large, four stories high with a large selection of reference books in the basement as well, one librarian on each floor and it was to the Reference section Harry went.

"I'm looking for anything on Charlotte Arden." harry said, "In the records," He clarified.

The scowling librarian nodded and pulled up the records straight away for him. She slamming the folder on the desk making a cloud of dust puff up.

"Miss Charlotte Arden." Harry whispered.

_The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle, New Theory of Numerology, Numerology and Grammatica, House-Elves & Self-Hatred, Dreadful Denizens of the Deep, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland, From Egg to Inferno: a Dragon-Keeper's Guide, Men Who Love Dragons Too Much, Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology, Hairy Snout, Human Heart, Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires, Flesh-Eating Trees of the World, Goshawk's Guide to Herbology, Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs, Achievements in Charming, The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six and Seven)_

Harry was overwhelmed by the list of books accessed by the Muggle girl, the file was 17 pages long, full of everything from Arithmancy to Divination to Dark Arts.

"But where is she?" Harry muttered.

Harry looked at the titles again and again, meaning that all through the summer she had read them all. By the time she went to the Dursley's and begged him to help her become a witch she knew all about transport, transfiguration, magical history and his own history... and the Dark Arts.

Assuming the girl had come to him instead of Dumbledore assuming the light side are always willing to help the next turn for her would be the other extreme.

She went to Voldemort...

Harry thought.

"Lucius Malfoy, maybe..." He muttered.

_Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions, __The Healer's Helpmate, __An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms, __A Guide to Medieval Sorcery, Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes, A History of Magic, __Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, __Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy, ____The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, __Prefects Who Gained Power, Magick Moste Evile_, _Secrets of the Darkest Art..._

Harry could only stare at the list. There were hundreds of books here. All in one summer?

"No way..." Harry whispered, flicking through the pages of the file.

"Nature's Nobility..." Harry whispered. "She wouldn't go to the Malfoys because she's a muggle, they'd turn her away, besides, Narcissa would've told me."

"Who was a Death Eater who would be safe enough... Ohhh." Harry could have hit himself. Harry put the file on the desk and thanked the still sour librarian who grunted at him and Harry made his way up the stairs and back onto the street.

With a crack Harry apparated to Hogsmeade and began the long trek up to the castle.

"Harry!" Harry smiled at the familiar voice and turned to see Neville with some sort of plant wrapped around his shoulders and his face covered in dirt.

"Neville, how are you?"

"Good, good, your boys good at Herbology, James, Much better at Potions I hear."

"Thats not my genes," Harry laughed.

"You here to see them?" Neville asked, "I can send a house elf-"

"No, no," Harry said, laughing, "James would just _die_ of embarrassment to have his dad at school. I'm here to see Minerva, actually." Neville smiled and led Harry to the Headmistresses office (even though they both knew exactly where it was, they had a brilliant chat on the way.)

"Sherbet Lemon," Neville supplied the password for Harry and Harry thanked him, stepping onto the staircase behind the gargoyle.

"Harry!" Harry smiled at his old head of house as he entered the office.

"Minerva, its been so long," Harry said happily.

"Yes, you haven't been in here since James flooded the entrance hall."

Harry laughed, he couldn't help it.

"The ducks," He said weekly, the stern Headmistress fighting a smile.

"A troublemaker if ever I saw one." Minerva said with a fond - if a little sad smile.

"I'm here to talk to Severus, actually," Harry said softly. "If you don't mind?"

Minerva had a torn expression on her face. She accepted what Severus had done, but had never really forgiven him.

"Of Course Harry, You'll stay for dinner, won't you?"

"I'd love to," Harry said, thanking her.

"Potter," Severus frowned at him from the wall. His frame was very dark black wood, his background Slytherin curtains and a cauldron on a pedestal behind a large leather armchair.

"I wanted to ask you about Charlotte Arden, do you-"

"Ah," Severus said, cutting him off. "The Muggle girl?" He clarified, Harry nodded.

"I never met a Muggle so desperate to become a witch, even Petunia who wrote to Dumbledore and begged, never would go so far."

"She joined the Death-Eaters?" Harry asked, sure of himself, Severus nodded. "She disappeared in 1995, and she came to me in 1998." Severus said.

"She was in the Library in Diagon Alley the whole time."

"Ah, no wonder." Severus said. "She came to me well versed in spells and magical theory, twice as good as my best N.E.W.T. student she was. Brilliant mind."

"What happened, Severus?" Harry asked. Knowing he'd answer.

"It's unfair, really, she was never born with magic, from what I heard her younger sister, Elizabeth, I think, came to Hogwarts the year after she died. Total dunderhead, just enough Magic to scrape a place in here and she did nothing with it, I believe she's a waitress at Madame Puddifoots."

"What happened to Charlotte?" Harry pressed.

"Why the interest, Potter?"

"She came to me, as well, even after I left her to die on the street in London."

Severus gave him a funny look. "I wasn't expecting that answer, to be sure."

"Well," Harry said unhelpfully.

"She came to me and begged me to let her meet Voldemort, saying she had knowledge, even if she had no way to use it." Severus sighed. "I told her to give it up, to go back to the muggle world," Severus paused.

"She eventually tricked Draco Malfoy into believing she was a half blood witch who wanted to join the Dark Lord. I don't know what happened past that.

"Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked, disappointed that this was just another clue.

"That's what I said, yes, Potter."

"My son is good at potions!" Harry announced before bouncing from the room, Snape made an odd noise that was clearly a shortened way of him saying something like "still an annoying brat even thought I'm dead."

Harry sighed when he reached the corridor, and headed towards the great hall.

He got a seat between Poppy and Neville and a happy smile came on his face as the food appeared on the tables in front of him.

"I feel like a student again," Harry said happily.

Neville agreed. "Just being in the castle makes me feel eleven all the time," He smiled at his friend. "Still more stressful job than Aurour."

"True that," Harry agreed, dumping mashed potatoes and a slice of pie on his own plate.

"My job is much less stressful since you left Mr. Potter," Poppy told him fondly. "after six years of you I don't think I'll ever feel challenged again."

Harry laughed at the old woman, Neville shook his head.

"I told you Poppy, you wait till Alice gets here!"

"Alice?" Harry asked.

"Oh! My daughter!" Neville beamed proudly. "She's two and already has exploded her children cauldron set!"

"They're designed specifically not to explode." Harry said, then backtracked. "You have a daughter? and she's two!"

"I'm so proud," Neville said wistfully. "Well, almost two."

"God its been too long," Harry said. "Suppose you know all about my kids," Harry asked guiltily.

"Well to be fair I do teach James and Albus, and Lilly is eight now?"

"Ten!" Harry said triumphantly, as if he won something.

"We kept it all pretty quiet," Neville admitted, "Hannah was really having trouble after the war, with anxiety and everything, but we got through it."

"That's good," Harry said, "Congratulations Neville."

"Thanks Harry."

Harry sat back and finished his meal, hissing out a delighted 'Yisssss' when a treacle tart appeared right in front of him for dessert.

soon dinner was finishing and Harry stood to go home when he was swamped with students. Some asking him questions from his last guest DADA lecture others actually asking for autographs, but two stood out to him in particular.

"Guys, guys," Harry said to the kiddies. "I'm not here as a Professor tonight, I'll arrange a day for questions and things soon though, I promise." The students looked disappointed but left for their common room and Albus and James came up to him. Harry flopped down on a bench at Gryffindor Table and his sons joined him.

"What are you doing here dad?" James asked, Harry smiled at the boy.

"Just visiting, I had a few questions for Minerva, staying out of trouble are you?" James nodded, "Thanks to Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I actually meant stay out of trouble, not just don't get caught causing it."

James just smiled at him.

"James-"

"I know, I know," James said, pouting.

"Albus, how do you like Ravenclaw?" his younger son smiled at him.

"Everyone likes reading," Alube said, _"Everyone._"

"Yes they were quite the studious bunch in my time too."

"Back in medieval times, eh dad?"

"Not that old thank you."

"You're featured in history books."

"Shut up kiddo. I best get home to your mother and Miss Lil." Harry stood, hugging his sons. "Behave," He kissed the top of James' head. "Study hard," He kissed the top of Albus's head. "I'll see you both at Christmas."

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me, can Gil come over for Christmas again this year?" James asked, Harry nodded.

"As long as his parents are alright with it, have them owl me."

"Thanks dad, see you at Christmas!" James ran off waving.

"By daddy." Albus hugged his father tightly and Harry ruffled his hair.

"See you kiddo, love you."

"I love you too dad."

Harry watched Albus go back to Ravenclaw table and sit with his own friends, then Harry left the great hall, waving at Minerva, Neville and Poppy as he went.

* * *

"Gin? I'm home!" Harry tripped through the floo into their lounge room - no better at floo travel than he had been at age twelve (except getting the destination right). Ginny looked mad, but wouldn't chew his ear off while Lily was still up.

"Hello Miss Lil." Harry hugged his daughter, Her red hair was in a loose braid and she had her pink nightdress on. Her feet were covered with fluffy slippers. "Almost bedtime?" Harry asked, she nodded. He shot a charming smile at his wife and took their daughters hand. "Come on then sweetheart."

"Daddy will you tell me a bedtime story?" She asked, Harry nodded.

"Yes, which one would you like?"

"I like the one about the three brothers," Lily told him. She climbed into bed not noticing his grimace. He hated that one.

"Alright," He said, sitting next to her and tucking her in.

"Oh!" she cried, "Snuffles!"

Harry reached out and grabbed the purple elephant, Ginny had given her the idea of the name Snuffles, which Harry didn't appreciate Lily grabbed the elephant and hugged it to her chest. It was almost as big as she was.

"A very long time ago," Harry began, "There were three brothers..."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared in confusion at the Portkey. Not wanting to bother Narcissa again he had gone through the ministry to find and contact Malfoy. The Portkey was supposed to activate at half past eleven and take -oh fuck!

The jerk behind the navel still panicked Harry, after 22 years he still expected to land in the graveyard. But he didn't.

"Oh!" Harry turned and saw a tall slim, young and quite beautiful woman with a small infant girl in her arms.

"Mr. Potter, sorry I forgot you were coming today," She straightened her robes and threw a blanket covered in baby sick into a laundry basket.

Harry smiled, "No need to apologize, Mrs Malfoy, is Draco here?"

"Yes yes, he'll be down in just a moment." The woman turned. "Astoria Malfoy," She held out her hand, which he shook lightly, this is Elladora, My daughter."

Harry smiled.

"How old is she, If you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, 18 months I think, came as quite the surprise too, this one."

"Astoria," Both turned when Draco entered. "Oh, Potter, Hello."

"Malfoy," Harry greeted him cordially.

"You wished to talk?"

Astoria smiled awkwardly and left with an almost invisible wave.

"Would you mind," Harry asked, "Off the records, of course, I'm looking for Charlotte Arden?"

"Oh," Malfoy frowned. "Sit."

Harry did.

"She came to me after my father was arrested, the first time, and asked to meet the Dark lord, I told the Dark Lord this and he said he wished to meet her. He knew she was a muggle immediately, and killed her on sight."

"Thats it then, she's dead?"

Draco nodded stiffly, eyes at the floor.

"There's something you're not telling me, Malfoy." Harry pushed. Malfoy remained silent.

"I didn't know she was a muggle." Malfoy said, then pointedly looked at a spot over Harry's shoulder.

"I know," Harry said, "What else is there?"

"She didn't move on," Malfoy said stiffly.

"A ghost?" Harry asked. Malfoy nodded.

"Yes." He added.

"I didn't think Muggles could be ghosts."

"No, they can't-"

"She was a witch?" Harry asked in wonder.

"No, Potter," Malfoy ground out, "she was not."

"But-"

"Get out!" Malfoy stood abruptly, "Now," he added, brandishing his wand. "I've told you what you wanted and now you should get-"

"Where did she die?" Harry asked, hurried.

"OUT!" Malfoy roared. "Out, now, before I hex you!"

Harry made sure his movements were as unhurried as possible, if only to piss off Malfoy more.

"Thank you for your time, please tell your wife it was a pleasure meeting her." Harry said shortly before flooing away.

"UNCLE HARRY! AWESOME!" Harry was bowled over by Hugo as soon as he stepped into Ron and Hermione's house. They lived in a small detached house in Bridestow. Hermione; hell bent on having a functional wizard/muggle house; so they were in the town, but the backyard was warded. The photographs moved but were trained to stay still if a guest was in the house. There was electricity and muggle water and a fridge, television and electric stove and all the bells and whistles of a muggle house as well as self cleaning dishes and all the bells and whistles of a wizarding house.

"Hello there Hugo!" Harry said happily, Hermione came out of the hall and smiled when she saw Harry.

"You can move guys, wizard guest!" the pictures silently applauded him before returning to their usual thing.

"Hello Hermione," Harry said, ruffling Hugo's bright Orange hair. Hermione smiled.

"Tea?" She asked, "Oh have you had lunch yet?"

Harry followed her into the kitchen and put the tea on himself as she mad him a sandwich, giving Hugo his and he set it on the table and got himself some juice.

"How do you find ghosts?" Harry asked, rather suddenly.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said after she thought about it for a while. Harry explained how he was trying to find Charlotte Arden and the funny way Malfoy had reacted to it.

"Sounds like a mystery," Hermione hummed, "Ron might know," She added, "Or George, might be one of those things people who've grown up in the Wizarding World just know, you know?"

Harry nodded, he knew.

"Why don't you ask Ginny?"

Harry gave her a look.

"Still rocky then?"

"I was out last night, and stayed at Hogwarts for dinner - did you know Neville has a daughter?"

"Yes," Hermione said, "Alice is almost two, Ginny knew as well, she was at the christening - oh the wizard one I don't know."

"Why didn't she tell me!" Harry cried, "See what I mean Hermione?"

"She has gotten quite-"

"Impossible."

"Yes."

"I made a promise," Harry said resolutely, Hermione kind of rolled her eyes.

"Well," She said, "Anyway, maybe I can find something at the library-"

"Oh dear," Harry rolled his eyes dramatically and threw his arms up, Hugo giggled through his mouthful of sandwich.

"I'm up for a trip to the Alley." Hermione said, "You?" She asked Harry who nodded, Hugo jumped up excitedly and Harry slipped him five galleons with a wink.

"Thanks Uncle Harry." Hugo whispered once Hermione stepped into the floo, Harry held the boys hand tight as he stepped in after her. Hugo laughed like a maniac for the whole trip while Harry did his best to not fall on the boy when they were spat out of the grate.

"I don't know how you can enjoy that kiddo," Harry said, but Hugo was already looking around the joke shop.

"For my goddaughter," George handed Harry a Purple box with red spots and a massive orange ribbon on it.

"I'll give it to her," He assured George, who shook his hand and smiled.

"Ron doesn't know," Hermione said, "I'm going to the library!"

She got to the door and turned around, "Hugo honey!" She called, Hugo went white, and then gave a serious look at the skiving snackboxes.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Harry assured the witch and she smiled and left.

"Damn kids," Ron muttered coming over to them.

"You work at a toy shop," George deadpanned. Ron glared back.

"So what's she off researching?" George asked, Harry sighed and explained the mystery that is Charlotte Arden.

* * *

"You need to summon them," Hermione explained. The shop was just closing up, Harry and Hugo helping the other Weasley's to re stock shelves and clean up. "The easiest way is," She giggled, "Find the Ghosts true love and ask them to do it."

"Ugh!"

"Yuck!"

"Weak!"

She gave her son, husband and brother in law a funny look.

"The other way is to make a potion with something valuable to the person in it, then draw a circle and some runes and physically summon them."

"And if you don't have anything personal?"

"Look for them, they usually have unfinished business, so will haunt a person or place."

"Okay." Harry said.

"So, Malfoy," Hermione said, "If he led her to her death, Voldemort for killing her, or maybe..."

"The library?" Harry suggested, "Some kind of unfinished business with the Wizarding world."

"Ok," George said. "Where's Voldemort burried?"

"I feel sick, all of a sudden," Ron said, actually looking slightly green.

"I know," Harry agreed, "I'll check there."

"Wait, you know where Voldemort is buried?" Ron asked, Hermione and George both looked shocked as well.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Harry said, "Its not something I want to be common knowledge."

"Okay Harry," Hermione said.

"And maybe Astoria would be better to ask than Malfoy." Harry said.

"I can talk to her, She's in her all the time for Scorpius." George said.

"Really?" Ron asked, George nodded.

"Malfoy's pretty harsh, she spoils him a bit, to compensate, real nice kid though." George said.

"Okay," Harry said.

"I'll check the library," Hermione said pointlessly.

"I'll check the ministry and Hogwarts," Ron added, "just in case."

"Alright." Harry said. "Thanks for your help, its no rush either, really."

"Yeah no problem mate," George said smiling, "I'll just ask Astoria next time she's in here."

"Thanks again. I better get home, don't want Ginny angry two nights in a row." Harry said goodbye to them all, hugging Hugo before flooing home.

"DADDY!" Harry laughed and swept Lily up in a hug when she came to greet him and he followed the smell of bacon into the kitchen.

"From Uncle George," Harry said handing her the package, she unwrapped it and with a squeal showed him her very own light purple Pigmy Puff.

"hello Gin," Harry said, he kissed his wife on the cheek and she smiled at him. "Saw George, Ron, Hugo and Hermione today," Harry told her, "and come to think of it, why didn't you tell me Neville has a daughter?"

"Oh," Ginny said, "slipped my mind, so how are the other parts of the Golden Trio?"

"They're all great, Hugo's funny," Harry said, the little family fell into an uncomfortable science.

"Daddy, can you tell me about Nanna Lily and Prongs again?" Lily asked, Harry smiled at his daughter and took a seat next to her at the table.

"Nanny Lily hated Prongs," Harry started with. "He was a show off, see and a bit of a bully-"

"Harry, you can't tell her her dead grandfather was a bully!" Ginny said, "why would you do that?"

"He was," Harry said matter of factly, "it's why mum didn't like him. There's nothing wrong with showing off," Harry winked at Lily as he flicked his wrist and sent purple sparkles into the air, he caught them and threw them up again where they harmlessly flowered into tiny quiet fireworks.

"No magic at the dinner table," Ginny said sternly.

"Yes dear."

* * *

The next day was Monday and Harry left to to to the Ministry as soon as he could. He'd avoided the lecture Ginny would give him by playing with Miss Lil' and told her all about her Grandparents and Peter and Sirius and Voldemort. He sugar coated it of course, but he always told his children the truth when they asked. (Except when Lily one day would ask about sex, then Harry will happily tell her it doesn't exist and boys have cooties.)

The Auror office was empty this early in the morning, all but the two graveyard shift guys were there.

"Go home Archer, Daneby, good work."

"Thanks Auror Potter," Archer said while Daneby left with a tired smile and a thumbs up.

Harry grabbed the stack of un-filed paperwork and quickly filed it properly, before checking the postbox ( Literally a large green drop box with 'POST' written on it in white.)

_'Half full. Of course,' _Harry thought_, 'the only time half full is negative.' _Harry stacked them so the ones that were originally on the bottom were on the top and began reading them.

"Help, we have a plant that's blocking the front door, we have to climb in and out the window... Not our division. Hmmm," Harry opened the second letter, "Break in at Madame Puddifoots?" Harry paused. "Who on earth would want to steal anything from there?"

He continued reading their post, sorting each case between his Aurors and a pile that would need to be re-sorted to go to other departments.

"Alright, seven simple cases for Howland and Perry, four for Howe and Hunt, the werewolf complaint for Fitzroy and Grey, and Turner, Walker and Beyer are our emergency response team and De-La-Fuente, Myself and Solomon are dealing with the Trainees today.

The Auror Training Programme had started on September first, it was October and already the fifty four potential hopefuls were at 23...wait, 17, apparently six of them walked out yesterday after some sort of screaming match.

Miss Pascal, Mr. Mason and Miss Lablanc were showing some real promise though.

Harry had a good day, a good week in fact everything went smoothly in the office, he got around to meet Neville's little girl who was a darling and he even yelled at an Auror trainee till he cried, and the kid didn't up and leave.

It was Thursday night he was due to revisit Tom's grave in Little Hangleton.

He was buried under the remains of the Gaunt house, not only to show respect for a man, who while evil was still human after all, and also because no one could find it. Harry had actually spent a lot of time around here right after the war. It was the only time he had been near Voldemort without the death and stuff, and considering how much he knew about the man, it was - peaceful, good closure. And horribly ironic the only one who - mourned is the wrong word, Harry was positively gleeful he was gone - visited perhaps, was his murderer and the boy he so desperately wanted to kill.

"Charlotte?" Harry called very clearly.

"Charlotte are you there? It's me, Harry Potter."

There was no answer, so, with a shrug Harry apparated away.

* * *

_Dear Harry, _

_Ron said he checked the Ministry and Hogwarts and there's nothing there, at least, if she's in Hogwarts she's hiding from everyone - even the ghosts - and no one in the Ministry's seen her. I checked all over the library, and nothing, I asked all the librarians but there's only one ghost there, the ghost of the daughter of the founder of the Library, Mr. Diagon - that's where the Ally was named for, originally it was most popular for the library than development... Rambling, sorry, anyway, neither Miss Diagon or any of the librarians had seen her, though Miss Diagon remembers her from when she was alive. _

_So its just Astoria left right? I assume you've already gone to the grave unless it's a horrible sort of trip to get there but I'd assume they'd have no protection or people might find it. _

_Anyway, must dash, Hugo scraped his knee. _

_Love Hermione. _

Harry folded up the letter and stuck it in his pocket, thinking. All that means is Astoria is their last hope for finding Charlotte Arden.

* * *

George smiled as Astoria wandered into the shop.

"Hello dear lady!" George bowed to her, causing her to blush.

"Mr. Weasley," She greeted him, George pulled a face at her.

"Astoria you do my youth no favors by calling me that, in fact I think you've caused my knees to give out in their old age."

"George you silly old man," Astoria cried as he mock fell to the ground. "Off the floor," she ordered. "Now what do you have for my Scorpius today?"

"Why, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes is proud to present the fabulous miniature, toothless liquid fire, color shooting pet dragon!"

The item was no bigger than a man's hand and was a tiny replica of a real dragon - whatever breed you like. It was in a small clear box, and when it went to breath fire goopy liquid came out in random colors, staining whatever it hit.

"lovely to let loose on your dorm mates while they sleep, or perhaps run rampart in dad's wardrobe?" George suggested. "Stains are temporary, of course, and will dissapear in twenty four hours."

That was the Selling point. She gave him seven galleons with a smile and he happily gift wrapped the present and handed it to her.

"Astoria, a word, if you would be so kind?" George asked before she could turn to go.

"Of course."

"Harry went to your house last week, looking for Charlotte Arden," George began nonchalantly but he was watching the woman's face. "Mr. Malfoy kicked him out pretty quick, any idea why?"

"He's looking for Charlotte Arden?" Astoria said, "her ghost perhaps. In the manor, she haunts the fourth floor library, I won't tell you more."

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy," George said sincerely, "And give my best to Scorp!"

She smiled and hurried from the shop. George hurried to his apartment above the shop and wrote to Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was standing at the door of Malfoy Manor again, waiting. It was an ornate door, silver and wood with beautiful floral carvings and a large proud dragon-head door knocker. He heard footsteps. Click, click, click, and a latch, another click and a creek and the door was open.

"Harry," Narcissa smiled, widely.

"Narcissa," Harry greeted returning the smile. "I was hoping to go up to the fourth floor library?" He asked, Narcissa nodded, looking a little confused but let him in all the same.

"It's dusty, sorry, we have no house elf anymore and I'm an old woman now, I've had Draco and Scorpius dust sometimes but I usually leave the dust covers to do their thing in the empty rooms." Narcissa said, her chatter continued up the large grand staircase and onto the fourth floor. The floor was rich, red carpet the walls covered in portraits, and at the end of the hall was a massive wooden double door, in front of this is where the pair stopped. "Here we are," Narcissia said. She pushed open the door to the library and Harry was greeted by a cloud of dust. He took a tentative steep in the room, Narcissa waiting in the doorway.

"Charlotte?" He called. Narcissa looked confused, but then there was a chilling laughter.

"She's here?" Narcissa said, sounding terrified. She took a half step back, uncertain.

"You don't have to stay, if you don't want, Narcissa." Harry assured her, sure enough, she nodded and left, quickly.

"Well, well, well, Harry Potter."

"Charlotte Arden," He said, she smiled at him, it was unnerving. Her eyes were white her hair was black her skin was white as death - she was a ghost after all. Her clothes, simple wizard robes, were tattered and torn and stained with blood, her hair was wild and matted.

"You thought Voldemort would help you?" He asked, she nodded.

"No one else would." Charlotte said, "It was perfect."

"Except when you died," Harry dead panned.

"I got even more than I planned for," Charlotte said. "Muggles can't be ghosts."

Harry nodded to that.

"How are you one then, Charlotte?"

"Let me tell you a little story, Mr. Potter," Charlotte said in a proper tone. "Once upon a time there was a little girl who had no friends, and what does a person with no friends do, Potter?"

"Read books," Harry answered. She nodded.

"Very good Potter, I spent so much time with my head in a book, as I was growing up, all I ever wanted was to have something better than the world, because its dull compared to what we can imagine, no magic, no dragons, no journeys or happy endings or true love. Can you blame me for wanting to leave all of that behind?"

"I guess not," Harry answered thinking of his life without Hogwarts.

"And finally I find what I've spent all my life dreaming for - magic, real proper magic!"

Slowly the ghost faded out of sight. Harry took a second step into the library.

"Charlotte?" Harry called again.

"You left me to die, Potter!" She wailed, still out of sight. Harry winced as a cold breeze picked up in the room. "And they saved me and tried to make me forget!"

"You ran, understandable." Harry told her; trying to calm the obviously deranged ghost down.

"I tried to learn every piece of magic I could."

She screamed, as if unable to express her feelings with words, Harry clapped his hands over his ears.

"Then Draco Malfoy came along. He's so very handsome, isn't he, Potter? So handsome." She whispered, he barely caught it through his hands.

"You love him, that's where this is going?" Harry accused her. The ghost screamed again and reappeared right in front of him.

"Do you know why a muggle becomes a ghost?" She asked.

"No," Harry replied.

"Think about it, Potter!"

"I don't know!" Harry cried. She screamed in his face, he grimaced at the noise.

"I wanted to die!" She wailed, "that's all I ever wanted, you left me to die and then they saved me, and when I found out I could never be a witch, I'd never be apart of this world..." she began screaming again, and started to rip apart her own arms.

Silver blood dribbled down the stressed transparent flesh and dripped, disappearing just before it hit the carpet. She wiped her teary eyes and sat on the floor with a thump, at least, if she was solid it would have made a thump. "You should have killed me then, Harry."

There was an uncomfortable science, Harry didn't know how to respond to that.

"Draco and I fell in love, and he believed I could help him in his quest to kill Dumbledore, so he took me to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord praised Draco for bringing along a plaything and he used his magic to freeze my body.

Harry paused and looked at the ghost, wincing as he realized the finer details; he understood where this was going.

"Then he got his pets, one by one to break me apart." Charlotte said. Her skin looked liked cracked porcelain, fine lines running in spideweb cracks across it. There was a crunchy noise when she smiled.

"Fair Charlotte," She whispered, "don't skate when the ice is so thin."

"Why do muggles become ghosts?" Harry asked, the voice that answered wasn't Charlotte.

"She was pregnant," they both looked at Draco standing in the doorway, shock. The ghost girl's bottom lip wobbled when she saw him and she silently cried even more.

"Ironic, isn't it, my first love and my bastard son were killed by my sick master?" Draco said bitterly.

The ghost screamed, causing the spiderweb cracks in her skin to deepen, with a sound like crunching porcelain some shards fell away.

"It was like a china doll breaking," Draco told Harry, "When they beat her frozen body."

"But," Charlotte whispered. "I'm apart of your world now," she smiled, "and I will be forever."

With another scream she fled the room. Harry looked at Draco.

"Malfoy I-"

"This doesn't leave this room, Potter."

"Of course, Draco but-"

He took a steadying breath, they could hear Charlotte's sobs echoing in the room.

"I didn't want to kill Dumbledore, she said she would do it for me if I taught her how to be a witch."

"You knew she was a muggle?" Harry asked, Draco nodded seriously.

"I also knew she was pregnant and I knew she knew every bit of magic imaginable. I went to the Dark Lord for help, she didn't live long enough for me to make a case.

"Astoria?" Harry asked.

"Arranged," Draco said, "for all my mouthing off about blood purity it was a muggle who broke my heart."

"At least that wasn't Literal!" Charlotte screamed.

"Where does this leave us?" Harry asked.

"Heartbroken," Draco said, Charlotte had reappeared and was e tentatively floating towards them. She reached a hand toward Draco who brushed his fingers through hers, both wore sad smiles.

"Dead," Charlotte supplied.

"Regretful," Harry added. "I'm sorry I didn't help, on both counts, Charlotte."

"I was looking to die," Charlotte said, "there was nothing left here until I met Draco, now I just have to wait for him." She brushed her fingers into Draco's cheek and faded away again.

"I'm alright," Draco admitted, "I don't want to die, I love my son too much for that."

"And now I can sleep knowing the muggle girl who wanted to be apart of our world succeeded."

"It's actually what she was aiming for," Draco said, "becoming a ghost, but she didn't expect to miss something from being alive."

Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"You can't change the past now," He muttered.

"Yeah, thanks Potter, prat."

"Git." Harry replied and they left the Manor Library together.

"She wasn't quite so insane when she was alive." Draco supplied, "Suicidal, but not nuts like her ghost is, and eventually even the whole 'wanting to die' thing got better."

"And for all the times you called me a muggle lover," Harry smiled at the other man, who glared a bit.

"I still married a pureblood." He said icily. Harry laughed at him, which he glared deeper.

"You know I heard Albus and Scorpius are quite good friends?" Draco said.

"Really?" Harry asked. "Wonder how long it'll take him to tell me."

"Why wouldn't he tell you?" Draco asked.

"Whenever Malfoy's are mentioned Ron still goes off on a little rant."

"Stupid Weasel," Draco started, Harry rolled his eyes.

"See, exactly like that."

"Yes well my son is not befriending a Weasley, that's something."

"You realise I married Ginny, right?"

"Damn it!" Draco said, he opened the door and waited pointedly for Harry to leave, Harry smirked at him as he went.

"Prat!" Draco called after him.

"Git!" Harry happily called back. He left Malfoy Malfoy manor with a smile on his face.


End file.
